This Is Mine, You Can't Take It
by Bimadabomi
Summary: I'm not sure how to summarize it without giving away the story. Very C&Mish. Just trust me and read it! Finished
1. It Starts Here

**This is Mine, You Can't Take It  
**  


[Okay, so I'm really excited about this series! It shouldn't be *too* long, because I want to get it done over winter break. It's genre is but it's mostly gonna be romance, very little drama. I hope you enjoy it! This takes place, in, I guess, early **Season 10**. There may be **spoilers** for anything that has already aired in the US, but I dunno. I got the title from the song For Once In My Life by Stevie Wonder, I think. It's a line from the song. Anyways, read and enjoy!!]  
  
**Disclaimer:** Not not mine, not not mine.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Monica sighed and rolled over to face the alarm clock, then hit snooze with a thud. How was it morning already? It couldn't be. It seemed like she had *just* fallen asleep. She felt Chandler stir next to her. He mumbled something, and then gathered Monica into his arms.  
  
Doesn't that mean you're supposed to get up? he questioned, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
They put the snooze button there for a reason, she said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, and closed her eyes.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Monica sighed and turned to shut the clock off again. She knew she really had to get up this time, but made no move to do so.  
  
Getting up this time? Chandler mumbled into her shoulder.  
  
Uhhh, yeah, I guess I have to, she said with a sigh. I don't want to, though, it's freezing and it's so warm under the covers...and next to you...  
  
Then don't, he said simply.   
  
I have to, she said.   
  
Fine, do it the hard way, then, he said. He released his grip on her so she could get up. She turned to look at him and smiled.   
  
Maybe I'll stay here five more minutes, she decided, running her hand across his chest.  
  
Fine with me, he mumbled. Suddenly he woke up a little more. Make it 15, and I'll make it worth your while, he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
she pretended to ponder with a smile on her face. Get up and freeze, or stay in bed and play with Chandler? she paused for effect. Hey, you know the first option is looking better and better.  
  
You're lucky I love you, he muttered as he started kissing her neck. Now quit wasting time, we now only have fourteen minutes.  
  
she said, not paying attention to anything except for what he was doing to her neck.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chandler Bing, Chandler answered the phone at work.   
  
Monica's voice came through the line. Chandler couldn't help but smile.  
  
he said.  
  
So I was on my lunch break, and I just thought I'd call to, you know, thank you for making me late to work today.  
  
Nice try, Missy, but I heard no complaints from you at the time.  
  
She laughed. I guess you caught me. In that case, then thanks for this morning.  
  
Mon, you are more than welcome, he said with a laugh. Anytime. Maybe right now? I can be over in, like, three minutes.  
  
First of all, no you can't, and second of all, I think I'll wait until tonight. What'd you say tonight we take our time and do it right? No fifteen minute time limit.  
  
You're on, he said.   
  
Then I'll see you tonight, she said. I better get back to work. I love you.  
  
I love you, too, he said.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Oh my God! Ross said, running down the hallway of the hospital towards Chandler. Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?  
  
She's in there, Chandler pointed to the door in front of them. And I don't know, and I don't know.  
  
Have you talked to the doctor? he asked.  
  
No! They keep telling me he'll be with me shortly, and he hasn't.  
  
You have any idea what happened?  
  
Car accident, Chandler said, his voice cracking.  
  
She's gonna be fine, okay? Ross assured him. You know how strong she is. She'll be fine.  
  
I hope you're right, he said. Where is everyone else?  
  
They're on their way. Rachel had to get someone to watch Emma before she could come, and Joey and Phoebe were out somewhere.  
  
I can't believe this, Chandler muttered.  
  
For all you know, maybe she just hit her head and, you know, broke an arm.  
  
Why do I have the feeling that they wouldn't have called me and told me to come down here right away if that was the case? Chandler asked.  
  
Don't panic yet, Chandler. You don't know anything.  
  
You guys! Phoebe's voice rang out down the hallway. You guys, is she okay? What happened? Rachel and Joey were following behind her.  
  
We don't know, Ross answered, looking at Chandler and realizing he wasn't going to answer Phoebe. We just know she was in a car accident.  
  
Oh my God! Joey said.   
  
She'll be okay, Phoebe said. I can feel it! If she wasn't gonna be okay, I'd have a bad feeling, and I don't.  
  
Yeah, but what if she's not? Chandler asked them. I can't lose her. I can't.  
  
You're not gonna lose her, Rachel tried to assure him.   
  
You don't know that, he said. This is some kind of nightmare. You know, you think it will never happen to you...then SURPRISE, it does!  
  
Chandler, you don't know anything, Rachel said.   
  
Don't you think the fact that the doctor hasn't come to talk to me yet is a bad sign?  
  
Not necessarily, Rachel replied. I mean, actually, that's good! Because she's fine and so he wasn't worried about coming to find you.  
  
Yeah, she has a point, Phoebe agreed.  
  
I guess, maybe you're right, Chandler said.   
  
I'll go see if I can find out anything, Ross said, heading over to the nurses' station.  
  
God, if anything happens to her... Chandler said, it's all my fault.  
  
How would it be your fault? None of this was your fault, Joey said.  
  
No, this will be my fault, Chandler said. This morning she didn't want to get up and go to work. And we were joking around about just blowing off work. Then she let it go and so did I. But it would have been easy enough to talk her into ditching work and staying in bed. I've done it before. She's done it to ME before. If I had just...talked her into it. Then we'd be at home right now, and NONE of this would be HAPPENING.  
  
Chandler, you can't blame yourself for this! Rachel said.   
  
Phoebe agreed. How could you have known this would happen?  
  
I couldn't have...but I was THIS close to preventing it, he said.   
  
The doctor will be with us shortly, Ross said sarcastically, coming back to the group.   
  
Yeah, I figured, Chandler said. They don't know anything over there, I think that's just their answer for everything.  
  
Are you all here for Monica Bing? a doctor asked as he approached them. No one had noticed him coming towards them.  
  
everyone said at once.  
  
Is her, uh, husband here? the doctor asked. I'd like to talk to him first.  
  
Yeah, that's me, Chandler said, jumping up from his seat and h heading towards the doctor.  
  
Mr. Bing, the doctor said. I'm so sorry...  
  
**[AN: Don't lose faith in me and click that x yet! ;) Keep going!]  
**  
*~*~*~*  
LATER....  
  
Chandler walked outside the hospital alone. He was numb. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't cry, he couldn't be mad, he had nothing. He noted mentally that there was probably something wrong with that, but what the hell, he didn't care right now.   
  
Stepping out into the cool night air, he figured that the doctor had told Ross, Rachel, Phoebe and Joey after he had walked off without a word. Actually, they probably knew as soon as he walked off without a word.  
  
Things like this weren't supposed to happen. He'd had a bad enough childhood, the rest of his life was supposed to go well. He'd had a fear of commitment, and when he finally got over that, he was supposed to live happily ever after.  
  
But no, apparently.  
  
He looked down at the ground. He couldn't look anywhere else. Looking up he'd see the sky, then wonder about heaven and if she was up there looking down at him right then. If he looked straight ahead, he'd see the fountain in front of the hospital that was too cheery for his tastes.  
  
While staring at the ground, he noticed a penny, heads up, lying near his feet. He shrugged and picked it up. Turning it over in his hand, he noticed that it was from 1998. Shrugging, he turned to the fountain and tossed it in. Remembering the tradition to make a wish on a penny when throwing it in a fountain, he closed his eyes. _I wish I could do something to bring Monica back to me.'  
  
_He opened his eyes, and noticed that everything was blurry. _Great, now I'm going to start crying,_ he realized. Turning to head towards a cab, to go home to...THEIR apartment, he bumped into a young man.  
  
Oh, sorry, he said.  
  
I can do it, the man told him.  
  
Uhhhh, what?  
  
Your wish. I can make it come true.  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes. Yeah, uh, sure you can, buddy.  
  
You don't want me to, or what?  
  
Look, I wished for something rather...serious. And I'm really not in the mood to play mind games with some crazy person who hangs out in front of the hospital.  
  
Chandler, I can grant your wish, the man said again, using his name this time.  
  
How did you know my name? Chandler asked. You did just say my name, didn't you? Have you been following me around or something? You really ARE crazy!  
  
Chandler, if you just listen to me, I can make her come back.  
  
How did you know that's what I wished for?  
  
  
  
No, never mind. You've been following me all night, learned my name, and learned that MY WIFE DIED, and are now playing some lame trick, that really, I must say, is--  
  
Let me start over, the man interrupted. I'm not crazy. I've been sent here to grant you your wish. My name is Lou, and this is what I do. Lou paused, then laughed, realizing that what he had said rhymed. Chandler shot him a glare. Lou apologized. Anyway, I get sent to grant wishes to certain individuals. Now, you just picked up a penny that was dated the year you and your wife got together, threw it in the fountain, and wished something ABOUT your wife. Those kinds of correlations make it possible for me to grant you your wish.  
  
**[AN: For everyone who doesn't know, there is a superstition that if you find a penny (a US form of currency) it's lucky. Also, that superstition has been extended to finding one HEADS UP (there is a head, a face of a president, on one side) is lucky. Also, you throw pennies or other change into a fountain, then you make a wish. Just to clear that up if it was confusing at all...]  
**  
How did you know what year the penny was? Chandler wondered. And how did you know that that was the year my wife and I got together?  
  
Because I'm not some crazy old man. I'm Lou. I know everything, and I can grant this wish.  
  
I must really be losing it, Chandler mumbled. I've lost it. I lost my mind.  
  
This is real, Chandler, Lou said.  
  
Oh my God, maybe this is all a dream? This WHOLE THING was a dream, accident and all!  
  
This is no dream.  
  
It has to be! Pinch me! he held his arm out to the man, who pinched it.   
  
See, not a dream.  
  
What do you mean, NOT a dream? This has to be! Things like this don't happen in real life.  
  
Yes they do. However, most people don't get to experience luck like this. Now do you want Monica back or not?  
  
Yes! Yes! Of COURSE I do! he said, looking at the man, unsure if this was for real, or if he had totally lost his mind.  
  
Then you'll get her.  
  
Just like that?  
  
Well, kind of. There is ONE condition...  
  
  
**To be continued!**  
Kinda short...sorry about that!  
The next part should be up soon! (I'm hoping!!)


	2. Day 1

**This is Mine, You Can't Take It  
Part 2  
  
**

[Have y'all (I never say that IRL, but I always use it online! LOL) seen the promos for the last few episodes of Friends? They make me teary-eyed! And it's only December! lol. I'm gonna have to stock up on tissues, apparently, and not just for the finale, but all the episodes from now until then as well! ;) Anyway, here is part two! The characters are STILL not mine!]  
  
Of course there's one condition, Chandler muttered. I knew it wouldn't be so easy.  
  
It's not as hard as you'd think. You wished that YOU could do something to bring Monica back. So now you have to.  
  
What is this, like I have to die instead or something? That's-- no, you know what never mind, just do it, take me!  
  
You don't have to die, Chandler, Lou said. That would actually probably be an easier way out, he said with a laugh.  
  
Great. Now I'm REALLY reassured.  
  
There are a few conditions, actually. The first is that when you get Monica back to you, you can not tell her anything about this. At all. And likewise, you can't tell anyone else, either. This is our little secret.  
  
Fair enough, Chandler said. Why do I sense the next part is the big whammy?  
  
Because it is, Lou told him. You'll get Monica back for two days. One weekend, Saturday and Sunday.  
  
What? Two days? That's all?  
  
No. You get her for two days, no matter what. But if you want to keep her forever, you have to satisfy the second condition.  
  
Which is? Chandler asked, afraid of what it was going to be.  
  
You have to make her fall in love with you all over again.  
  
Chandler asked.   
  
You know, like in movies, or TV, people say Oh, I think I just fell in love with you all over again!'? Like that.  
  
What if I CAN'T?  
  
You CAN, Lou told him.  
  
Okay, so what, I have to get her to actually SAY that to me?  
  
No. She just has to think it.  
  
Well, what if she doesn't? That's out of my control! Maybe she doesn't believe in falling in love with someone all over again?  
  
She doesn't have to think it like that, word for word. She just has to... FEEL it.  
  
Hey, you have a penny dated 1998? Chandler asked Lou. He gave him a look.  
  
No, why? Lou asked.  
  
Because I NEED TO MAKE ANOTHER WISH, and this time wish that Monica will fall in love with me all over again!  
  
Chandler, you can do this. We wouldn't ask you to do something impossible. Now I'm going to send you to bed, and when you wake up, everything is normal. If you don't satisfy the condition by Sunday at midnight, you'll find yourself right back here by 12:01 A.M. Got it?  
  
Yeah, I guess, Chandler said, suddenly discouraged. Hey, but what if I...  
  
But the man was gone. Then so was he.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chandler's eyes opened involuntarily when he felt sun coming through the window and landing on his face. He opened his eyes to see Monica lying beside him, and looking back at him.  
  
All of a sudden, everything came back to him. The accident, Lou, what he had to do. Maybe that had all been a dream? Maybe it was just some weird dream? No, he knew it wasn't. He knew when he looked at his night stand and saw a penny, from 1998, right there.  
  
Monica said with a smile.  
  
Oh, God, _hi_, Chandler said, a grin on his face. Monica gave him a quizzical look, but he didn't give her a chance to say anything. I love you so much, he said, leaning down to kiss her. It started with one quick peck on her lips, then another, then another, each one getting a little longer until he was giving her long, passionate kisses.  
  
What is this about? Monica asked with a giggle when he finally took a moment to breathe. Not that I mind.  
  
I love you, that's all. I love you so much. More than anything or anyone, or any...thing. Ever.  
  
She gave him a look, but smiled. I love you, too. Just as much, she said. She was still confused as to where all this was coming from. But she had no chance to ask him anything, because he was kissing her again. Are you okay? she asked him between kisses.  
  
Yeah, I'm _fine_, he told her. Just as long as I have you, I'll always be fine.  
  
You have some weird dream or something? she asked. You haven't woken up and attacked me with kisses since... since... we were engaged.  
  
Yeah, well, maybe I shouldn't have stopped. Maybe I took you for granted. And I'm not gonna do that anymore! So get used to this, he said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her again.   
  
That shouldn't be too hard, Monica said with a giggle.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Monica looked up when she heard Chandler come back into their bedroom. She was still lying in bed under the blankets, she couldn't bring herself to get up, it was freezing. He, on the other hand, was wearing only a t-shirt and boxer shorts.  
  
Aren't you cold? she asked him.  
  
Nah, not really, it's- he stopped and looked at her. I mean, actually, yeah. I'm freezing. Have any ideas on how I could warm up? he asked her with a wink, climbing back on the bed.  
  
she giggled as he started kissing her neck and down her chest. I'm never gonna get out of bed today if you start doing that.  
  
he said as he leaned her back down on the bed. That's kinda the idea.  
  
Oh, it is, is it? she asked, raising her eyebrows. All the while she kissed him back.  
  
Mon, let me save you some time. You're NOT getting out of bed for a while, we're just gonna stay here, he said with a smile.  
  
Hmmmm, okay, she said, not really sure what she was even talking about. He always made her lose her chain of thought. Whenever he was kissing her somewhere or playing with her hair, or even playing with her hand, she'd forget whatever else she had been thinking.  
  
he said, momentarily stopping his kisses and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him and smiled, her face asking him what. I love you, he said in a whisper. You know that, right?  
  
Duh, Chandler, she joked. Then she turned serious. I do know. And I love you, too. He smiled at her and kissed around her right ear again. What's UP with you today? she asked him.  
  
One part in particular... he joked, not stopping any of his kisses.  
  
she laughed and lightly hit him on the chest. I just- you're acting like you're gonna lose me or something.  
  
Well, I kinda had a weird... dream. And it made me realize that I should treat every time I tell you I love you as if it were the last. You know, make sure you know.  
  
You know I'll always know, she said, putting her hands to his face.  
  
I know, but I want to make sure I TELL you.  
  
You're too sweet, she said, kissing the tip of his nose.  
  
I learned from the best, he said. Now where were we? he started kissing her neck again. About here?  
  
Mmmm, yeah, somewhere around there, she said with a giggle.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
How's it going?   
  
Chandler jumped when he heard another man's voice behind him. He knew it wasn't Ross or Joey. But he DID recognize it, even though he hadn't known it long.  
  
You can get in my HOUSE, too? he asked Lou, who was standing with his arms crossed.  
  
I can get anywhere, Lou said.  
  
That's really...creepy, Chandler said.  
  
So, it's Saturday, 11:49 AM, Lou said. Feel good about your first eleven hours and 49 minutes that you've used up?  
  
Chandler said. I, I guess.  
  
You GUESS? Lou asked. You gotta find some confidence.  
  
I really don't know what I'm doing here, he said. You've got to help me!  
  
I can't help you, Lou told him. You know what to do.  
  
No, I DON'T, he said. That's why I'm asking you. No, begging you. Look, Lou, is it? I'd do ANYTHING for Monica. Anything. I think you should know that. You can't let me fail her and let her...you know...  
  
Chandler, you know what to do even if you don't KNOW you know what to do.  
  
Chandler stared at him for a second. Uh, what?  
  
You KNOW how to do this. You just don't realize you do.  
  
Are you supposed to be HELPING me or CONFUSING me? he asked. Look, she's in the shower, just tell me what to do when she gets out! Spend the day here? Take her out? DINNER? Should I take her out to dinner? PLEASE, tell me!  
  
Chandler, I can't tell you. I don't know the answer. YOU'RE the one who made her fall in love with you. YOU'RE the one who knows her better than anyone in the world. YOU'RE the only one who knows the answers.  
  
What, why? he asked. Someone else knows her! ROSS! Rachel! They know her. I'll ask them!  
  
They don't know her like you do, Lou pointed out. There's a fine line between brother/sister relationships and best friend relationships, and husband/wife relationships. They don't know the Monica you're in love with.  
  
Chandler said, frustrated. You have ANYTHING to help me at ALL, or are you just here to stress me out? They both looked toward the bathroom as they heard the water shut off.  
  
You know what to do, Lou said. You KNOW. YOU know.  
  
And with that, he was gone.  
  
There goes the DREAM theory, Chandler mumbled. _Okay, he's right,_ he thought to himself. _You know Monica. So what would she want to do? Take her out somewhere? Breakfast? _He glanced at his watch. _Lunch? No, brunch! No, no, you should take her to DINNER. Tonight! That's good, dinner. _ He smiled triumphantly._ But then what do I do NOW?!_ he wondered. _Go for the whole spend the whole day in bed' idea, which obviously wouldn't be hard to talk her into,_ he thought with a laugh,_ or something more...romantic? Sex or romance? Which one will make her fall in love with me all over again?_ he wondered. _The romance! Right? Definitely the romance!_ he sighed, realizing something. _But the FIRST TIME she fell in love with me, we were just having sex! Well, we kinda had a relationship, but... I wasn't so much romantic... _he was clueless as to what to do, and his thoughts stopped when he saw her enter the room.   
  
She had a white towel wrapped around herself and one on top of her head. She looked to him and smiled, like she would normally do, having no idea that t his was not a normal day.  
  
_Sex or romance? _he thought once again. Then he smiled back at Monica. _She's so beautiful,_ he told himself for what seemed to be the one millionth time.   
  
Wow, it's already noon? she asked when she caught a glimpse of the clock on her way to their room. She turned to Chandler and gave him a smile. Wonder where the day could have gone, she said with a wink. Then she went into their room to get dressed.   
  
Chandler fell onto the couch, still trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. Maybe it wasn't sex OR romance? Maybe it was something else completely? Maybe it was something... something Monica. Maybe it was...  
  
he yelled when she walked back into the room, wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater.   
  
Monica asked, looking around.   
  
You know, I never help you clean around here! And I know you love it. So I think we should clean something today, Chandler explained.  
  
She gave him a look. Are you feeling all right? she asked.  
  
I'm fine, he said. But then he briefly wondered if maybe he was sick, so sick he had a high fever and was delirious. And he kept seeing that Lou guy, but he wasn't really there! He frowned when he realized that he wasn't feeling bad at all.   
  
she asked, pulling him from his thoughts.  
  
Huh? Oh, yeah. So we're gonna clean something! Anything you want! OH, how about our closet? he asked. I mean, that's needed it for a while. You know, yesterday I think I saw one of your shirts in the skirt section.   
  
I KNOW!!! Monica said in her typical Monica way, starting to get all hyped up about the cleaning. And we can make new categories!  
  
Chandler couldn't help but smile. Then he felt sick. He couldn't lose her. He just COULDN'T. This had to work. If it didn't... he was out of ideas.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later, Chandler was surrounded by every piece of clothing, every shoe, and every jacket that either of them owned. He wondered if she was actually CLEANING here, because it seemed like she'd just made a huge mess. But, the closet was empty.  
  
Okay, well we've succeeded in cleaning out the _closet_, Chandler said. Now what about the rest of the room?   
  
Monica smiled. We're getting there, she said with a laugh. Okay, now that we have all the clothes out, we have to decide if there are any we don't even want, you know, so we can save room when we put everything back in.  
  
More like are there any clothes I don't want so that YOU can have more space when we put everything back in, Chandler said as they sat down in the middle of the mess to start looking through everything.  
  
That'd work, too, Monica said.  
  
They went through the piles for a few minutes without saying much. Chandler let his thoughts drift back to what he had to do that night. And what he should do the next day. And what he should do that night. He had to get it all figured out now. So that he could MAYBE get some sleep tonight. His thoughts were interrupted by Monica.  
  
Think I should get rid of this? she asked mischievously. He looked up and did a double take when he saw her holding up a lacy red thong.   
  
Nah, how about we keep that, Chandler joked back with her.   
  
But I was thinking that if we got rid of this, I'd have room for something new... maybe even better... she hinted.  
  
You know what, this isn't fair. I can't tease you like that. I mean, women have totally got the power of the underwear. What am I gonna do? he asked, and picked up a pair of his boxers. Think I should get rid of these? he asked sarcastically.   
  
she said, her voice more of a whisper. But I do know some I think you should get rid of.  
  
he asked, now totally confused.   
  
She smiled at his confusion. I think you should get rid of the ones you're wearing... she tried again. He looked at her in disbelief. Hadn't they already had sex TWICE that morning? And wasn't she in the middle of CLEANING? What had happened to HER? Maybe he wasn't the only one talking to imaginary people.  
  
So yes or no to this pair? he asked about the pair he was holding in his hand, not really sure what to do about her previous comment. He wasn't sure if she was serious or joking around.  
  
She shook her head at his shock. Yes to those. I think I've worn those more than you, she said with a laugh.  
  
Yeah, obviously, he said. These are like, ancient. I had these when we were secretly dating. All my underwear was OURS back then.  
  
That's the price you pay for secretly dating someone, she said with a giggle. Hey, so how come all my underwear wasn't ours back then, too?  
  
Because yours happens to look better on you, he told her in all seriousness.  
  
She giggled. Well maybe I'll show you my underwear if you do like I asked and get rid of that pair you're wearing. She started kissing him, and climbed into his lap.   
  
Mon? In the MESS?  
  
she said, kissing him again. It's kinda, you know, guilty pleasure type thing.  
  
He looked at her and kissed her back. But you're not gonna stop halfway through and want to clean it up, right?  
  
she said, kissing him again. It's not like I'm gonna push you off me to go clean. I DO have my priorities straight, she joked. He just looked at her. Okay, that ONE time! But that was different, she explained. I mean, it was a mess on the floor in the living room! I couldn't concentrate with that out there.  
  
How is this any different? Chandler asked.  
  
Because this time the mess is, you know, part of the whole thing.  
  
You have to PROMISE me you're not gonna change your mind in ten minutes, he said.   
  
I promise, she said, still kissing him. she said, looking him in the eyes. I want you to make love to me in the mess.  
  
Now THERE'S something I never thought I'd hear YOU say, he joked with a smile.  
  
She smiled back at him and pushed him back so that they both fell back and were lying on the floor.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So, what'd you think? Monica asked Chandler, standing in front of their closet, the mess gone from the room. It looks good, doesn't it?!?  
  
Sure does, Chandler agreed, even though he really didn't see a difference in the closet now and the closet they had before. And I have to say, that was the most fun I've personally ever had cleaning.  
  
She gave him a knowing look. Well, that was your little reward for helping me clean today, she joked, and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
So, what do you want to clean tomorrow? he asked jokingly. She playfully hit his chest.  
  
she said. It's already after five!  
  
he said. That gives us just enough time.  
  
Enough time for what? Monica asked him, confused.  
  
Okay, we just cleaned out the closet, so now you get to use the nicely organized thing.  
  
  
  
We're going out to dinner, he told her. So now that you know where all your dresses are, pick one.  
  
Where're we going? she asked him, surprised.   
  
Can't tell you, he said. So just get ready! Our reservations are for seven. He'd managed to sneak off while they were cleaning the closet and make reservations for them for dinner that night.  
  
I have to take a shower! she said.   
  
You already did that, Honey, he reminded her.  
  
Sure, before I was cleaning and had sex on the floor!  
  
Fine, you take a shower, I'll get ready, we'll meet here at 6:30.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Monica greeted Chandler when he came back to their apartment a little before 6:30.   
  
Wow yourself, he said. God, you look... he paused   
  
She smiled. Thank you, she said. It's only fitting I look beautiful so that I wont be overshadowed by my handsome escort.  
  
  
  
she said with a giggle. She kissed him on the cheek. I love you, she said.   
  
I love you, too, he told her, and took her hand in his own.  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I think a toast is in order, Chandler said, taking his glass of champagne and holding it up. To my amazing, wonderful, beautiful, every other positive adjective in the dictionary, yet a bit obsessive, wife, he said with a smile. She smiled and clinked her glass with his.  
  
Your wife must be one lucky woman, she told him.   
  
Personally, I don't know how she does it.  
  
Does what? Monica asked.  
  
Puts up with me and my crazy weird self.  
  
Monica smiled. I'm sure it isn't that hard for her.  
  
That's just what you think, he said. I'm one crazy person.  
  
But I also hear you're sweet, charming, handsome, sweet, amazing, incredible, caring, sweet, cute, polite, funny, romantic, sweet, and, rumor has it, she leaned in and brought her voice to a whisper really good in bed.  
  
he said. Maybe tonight I'll have to show you and you can decide for yourself.  
  
What would your wife think? Monica asked, playing along with their little game.   
  
You know, actually, I think my wife might really like the idea.  
  
Monica shrugged and smiled. She might.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Remember when Ross found out about us? Monica asked with a giggle.   
  
Ummm, YEAH. I thought that was the day I DIE.  
  
Monica giggled. The past ten minutes they'd somehow gotten on the topic of their relationship and how far they'd come, and the things that had happened.  
  
He wouldn't have really killed you.  
  
Yeah, well, he might have had he found out about us right at the beginning! The only thing that saved us was the fact that we weren't just messing around, we were in love.  
  
Good thing we DIDN'T do it in that closet in London, she remembered. He might have heard, and maybe he WOULD have killed you.  
  
Comforting, Mon.  
  
I try, she joked. We never really did catch on that we shouldn't do stuff like that in front of the window, she laughed. Hey, thank you for tonight. I have no idea what I did to deserve this, but thanks.  
  
he said. You ALWAYS deserve this. Part of my newfound I shouldn't take you for granted' lifestyle.  
  
She smiled. You never took me for granted. Well, I mean, I know what you mean, but you never really did.  
  
Well, just in case, Chandler said. She smiled.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Ummm, Chandler? Monica asked when the stepped out of the restaurant.   
  
  
  
It's raining.  
  
Really, Monica? I didn't notice, he joked, then squeezed her hand which was already entwined with his. _This is going so well!_ he thought. _If she didn't fall in love with me all over again at dinner, then there's nothing more I can do. _He paused and thought of what he just though. _Well that sounds kinda conceited.  
  
_There's no cabs, Monica said. Why didn't we drive again?  
  
Because you insisted that it was more of a hassle than it was worth, and there'd be plenty of cabs around.  
  
Monica said with a hint of a laugh.   
  
I guess we just walk to the subway, it's only like three blocks.  
  
Chandler, it's pouring!  
  
Well, okay, then. I'll just BEAM us home.  
  
Maybe we should just wait until the rain stops. Or until a cab comes.  
  
Okay, YOU wait here until the rain stops, I'll see you at home.  
  
You really want to walk three blocks in our nice clothes in the pouring rain? she asked.  
  
Like you've never gotten a little wet before? Chandler teased. Come on, we'll walk fast. He pulled on her hand, that was still entwined with his, to get her to come out from the under the oning.  
  
If I get sick, she said. I'm totally blaming you.  
  
Come on, walking in the rain is supposed to be romantic.  
  
Maybe when you aren't in HEELS! she said with a giggle. Okay, fine. If we're gonna get soaked in the rain, we've gotta at least do this. She stopped him and pulled him close, and leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips when she felt him responding. They stood there in the pouring rain for a minute, just kissing.   
  
Chandler said when they broke the kiss.  
  
I've always wanted to do that, she said with a smile, putting her hand back in his.  
  
What? Try EXTRA hard to catch a cold by staying in the rain longer?  
  
she said with a giggle. Have a long passionate kiss in the middle of pouring rain.  
  
Well, maybe we better do it again. You know in case you never get another chance, he said, stopping her and pulling her to him.  
  
Sounds good to me, she said before she was cut off by his lips on hers.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chandler said as he and Monica arrived in the hallway outside their apartment. That was fun. Who would've guessed that halfway home it would start raining even harder.  
  
We're soaked, she said with a laugh. LOOK at us.  
  
I know. And I'm sure you're gonna love your hair when you look in a mirror, he said.  
  
I'm sure you will, too, she told him with a giggle, and running her hands through it. She smiled and leaned in and kissed him as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and attempted to unlock the door. What'd you say we go inside and get out of these wet clothes? she asked, and added a wink so that he'd know exactly what she meant.  
  
Wow, we're on a roll today. This morning, then in the mess, now tonight...  
  
Maybe it's too much for you, she said, running her hand across his face. Maybe we should just go in and change and go to bed.  
  
No, now, I never said THAT. She giggled as he leaned in to kiss her again. He started to move her towards the door that he had already unlocked, kissing her the whole way. He put his hand on the doorknob turned it, the plan to back her through the door just as he opened it. Instead, he backed her right into the unlocked door that didn't open. He paused and looked at her, and she looked back at him.  
  
That was supposed to be smooth, wasn't it? she asked with a giggle, placing her hands on his chest.  
  
Didn't work that way, did it? he asked, pulling his keys out and unlocking the door again.  
  
He knew this day had gone well. It couldn't have gone better had he PLANNED it moment to moment. And he hadn't even tried and this day had gone well. He just... loved her. He remembered how he had felt when she was gone and made sure to cherish her today. How would he know if he had succeeded? He wouldn't until it was too late. He had to make the next day just as perfect. Not only to save her, but in the chance that it might be the last day he ever had with her.  
  
**[TBC! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! I guess my next fic (the next part of this) will be posted in 2004! Whoa! ;)]  
  
**  
  
  
  
  
**  
**


	3. Day 2

This is Mine, You Can't Take It  
~Part 3~  
  


[Okay, so it's gonna be this part, then one SHORT part after it, most likely. Maybe an epilogue type part. So yeah. I'm sure most of you know how it'll end anyway, yeah? LOL. I'm really having fun writing this, though! Back to school in three days. :( I shouldn't be whining, though, I had THREE weeks off, and I only have one class from 8:00-10:05 next semester, and not on Fridays. Not THAT bad, right? Right! By the way, this is my first fic in 2004! Happy New Year everyone! The other day my cat hit me and left a big cut right under my eye. It was so close to my eye it was scary! LOL. It wasn't his fault, though, he's been really sick. :( That was random, ay? Anyways, here's the story! I still don't own anyone!]  
  
Halfway over, Lou said, once again appearing out of nowhere to talk to Chandler. He jumped when he heard the voice.  
  
GOD, can you STOP sneaking up on me? he asked in a hushed whisper, looking to Monica who was asleep in their bed.   
  
he said. But there's not much else I can do. What should I do, ring the doorbell?  
  
Well, no, but you could, he looked at Lou. Oh, forget it.  
  
So, you're halfway done, Lou said. How do you feel about your time now?  
  
Really good, actually, he said. Hey, if it's over, I mean, if I've gotten her to fall in love with me all over again, would you tell me so I can rest easy?  
  
  
  
Okay then! he paused, beaten. Hey, you never told me WHY I had to make her fall in love with me all over again. Is there some kind of reason to this?  
  
We have to know that there's a reason to give her back to you. You know, to know you two really should be together for longer.  
  
Chandler replied, not sure what else to say.  
  
Okay, it's 12:00 AM on Sunday now, Lou said, gesturing towards the clock in the bedroom. 24 hours to go.  
  
Can't you just give me a HINT on if I've done it or not?  
  
I'd love to help you out, Chandler, Lou said. But I don't know. I'm just here to guide you.  
  
Okay, okay, fine, Chandler said.   
  
I'll check in with you at some point tomorrow, Lou told him. He paused when Monica started to stir. I better be on my way, he said. Good luck. And with that, he was gone.  
  
Monica mumbled.  
  
he asked, his mind still on his latest encounter with Lou.  
  
Are you coming to bed? she asked.   
  
he said, pulling the covers back and sliding under. He could see her smile as he put his arms around her. He couldn't smile, though; he was very aware that this could be the last time he did this.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Monica! Chandler! Joey's voice rang through the apartment a little after nine the next morning. Are you guys up?  
  
Chandler mumbled, pulling the covers back over them. If we don't answer him, maybe he'll leave.  
  
Chandler, it's _Joey_, Monica reminded him. He doesn't leave until he's eaten.  
  
Well, let's just experiment and see what happens.  
  
CHANDLER? MONICA? Joey called again. Monica sighed.  
  
He's just getting louder.  
  
Good, the next step is to go away, Chandler said. A minute later they heard a knock on their bedroom door.  
  
No, the next step is to knock on our door, Monica realized.  
  
Are you guys up!?! Joey asked, impatient.   
  
Joe, it's early! Come back for breakfast in a little while, Chandler tried.  
  
I have to go to work in a little while! We're shooting some scenes today! I need to eat.  
  
Then go over to _your_ place and get something to eat!  
  
You're not supposed to have beer this early in the morning!  
  
Don't you have anything else over there? Monica asked.  
  
No! I'm gonna go hungry, you guys, his voice already laced with worry.   
  
Okay, all right, Monica told Chandler. May as well get up.  
  
It's EARLY, he said.   
  
Who would've thought three years ago that Joey would EVER wake up this early, huh? Monica wondered.  
  
Chandler agreed. He watched Monica get up and pull on her robe, then run a brush through her hair.  
  
Okay Joey, I'm coming, she called to him. She smiled at Chandler. Duty calls, I guess.  
  
Once she left the room, Chandler fell back on the bed and sighed. _This was NOT a great start to the day,_ he thought. _I have to do some damage control here_, he decided. He got up and looked at the clock.  
  
9:19.  
  
He had fourteen hours and forty-one minutes left.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
After Joey ate, he ran off to work. Apparently they were shooting some big story line for sweeps, and they had to get a head start on it, which is why they were shooting on Sunday.  
  
Monica decided to leave the food out, aware the others would probably stroll over anytime. Then she went to take a shower.  
  
Ross said, entering the apartment a few minutes after Monica had gotten into the shower.  
  
Chandler greeted him back.  
  
Oh, great, food, Ross said. I'm starving. He looked at Chandler and studied his expression for a moment. You okay, Man? he asked.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine, just... thinking. About... stuff I have to do. TODAY.  
  
Ross said, as if he knew the feeling all too well. Then he started eating his pancakes, leaving Chandler to his thoughts again.  
  
He wanted to ask Ross for some ideas, but he couldn't very well do that without telling him the whole story-- which he wasn't allowed to do. Not like he'd believe it anyway. He tried to think of some way to get it out of him without exactly telling the story, but he decided it was impossible. _I need a plan,_ Chandler thought. _I need a GOOD plan._ Thoughts ran through his mind. Dinners, lunches, flowers, places to go, things to say. But none of it seemed right.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
You're trying too hard, Lou told him.  
  
Wow, you didn't even scare me that time, Chandler commented.  
  
You get used to me over time, Lou explained.  
  
What do you mean I'm trying too hard? Chandler asked.  
  
This is consuming you--  
  
Yeah, OF COURSE it's consuming me! If I don't do this successfully, I lose my wife, the single most important person in my life!  
  
That's not what I mean, Lou said. If you would've let me finish.  
  
  
  
That's okay, it happens a lot, Lou said with a knowing glance. Anyhow, you're letting this consume you. It's your every thought. Am I right? What to do, what to say, where to go?  
  
Well... yeah.  
  
You can't do that. You have to just go with the flow. Let your heart lead you. Don't think about it too much. That just stresses you out, and that doesn't help you in this situation.  
  
Yeah, okay, I'll try, Chandler said. Then he thought about something. Are there like hundreds of other people you're doing this same thing to? Chandler wondered.  
  
Nah, just a few dozen.  
  
What are you making THEM do? The same thing?  
  
A couple of them, yeah. I have one woman who has to get a picture of her husband with his mother.  
  
  
  
Long story. They've been estranged, yada yada yada. She got three days. It's a little more challenging, he explained. Anyhow, I've gotta go check up on the others. Just remember. Don't try so hard. Go with the flow.  
  
And he was gone again.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
God, that REALLY hurt! Monica cursed, coming out of the bedroom.  
  
What did? Rachel asked. She and Chandler were sitting on the couch.  
  
Oh, nothing, I just stumbled over the bedpost and lost my balance and kinda hurt my ankle.  
  
You okay? Chandler asked.  
  
Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine in a few minutes. She fell into the chair.   
  
They sat there watching TV until a commercial a few minutes later. Rachel turned to Monica.   
  
Oh, Mon, do you have that sweater for me to borrow for tonight? she asked.  
  
Yeah, it's in the bedroom. Hold on, I'll get it. She got up from the chair, and made a face, then limped into the bedroom.  
  
Uh, Mon? Chandler asked, watching her limp back into the living room with the sweater for Rachel.  
  
she asked, tossing it to Rachel. Here ya go.  
  
Are you sure you're okay? Chandler asked her, gesturing towards her ankle.  
  
Yeah. I just banged it really hard. It'll be sore for a little while.  
  
Maybe you should stay off it, Rachel said.   
  
No, I'm fine. I'll be fine, she told them.  
  
If you're sure... Rachel said, not really convinced.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
_Nothing special is happening,_ Chandler realized, glancing at the clock. He noticed that it was after two. He was coming up short on time, and nothing special was happening. Actually, it was quite the opposite. First Joey had awakened them early. Then she hurt her ankle, which she insisted was fine, but everyone knew it wasn't. Now she was half limping everywhere, the only reason she wasn't fully limping was because she knew she wouldn't appear to be if she did that. Not to mention that Rachel had taken the sweater Monica had let her borrow and spilled something on it.   
  
_What am I gonna do?_ Chandler started to wonder. Then he remembered what Lou had told him the last time he appeared. _Don't try so hard_ rang through his head. He sighed and looked up as Monica limped into the room.  
  
I guess I'll start lunch, she said with a smile.   
  
he started. Are you sure you're okay?  
  
I'm fine, she said with a smile. She walked into the kitchen and started taking things out of the refrigerator. Dropping something onto her foot, she winced in pain.   
  
  
  
I'm fine! she insisted. She bent down to pick up what she'd dropped, then limped over to the counter. Chandler sighed and watched her, trying to read in her face if she was really fine or not. He got up and decided to help her in the kitchen, maybe score some points, and keep her from moving around on her ankle too much. She walked over to the table, bumping lightly into one of the chairs on the way.  
  
Oh my God, OW! she winced.   
  
Chandler said gently, watching her scrunch her face up in pain from lightly bumping into the chair.  
  
Okay, okay, you're right, it HURTS! she said, practically falling into his arms. But you know me, she said with a smile through her eyes that were clouding up with tears from pain.  
  
Yeah, I do, he said with a light smile, rubbing her back. Let me see your ankle?  
  
Okay, fine, she gave in, falling into one of the chairs. Chandler sat down in the one next to her, and took her ankle in his lap.  
  
Monica, it's swollen like twice the size! Are you sure you just banged it?  
  
She looked down at the floor. I might have twisted it. Then she looked up at Chandler and smiled in a I don't know what's the matter with me' type way.  
  
I swear I'll never fully understand you, he said. He put her foot down on the chair and got up and got some ice. We're gonna hold this on there and try to get the swelling to go down on our way to the emergency room.  
  
Do we HAVE to go to the emergency room? she asked, making a face. I mean, maybe it will just feel better in a few days.  
  
_In a few days._ The phrase hit Chandler like a ton of bricks, realizing that she might not have a few days for it to get better. Especially not after how this day was going. Now, to add to it all, they were headed to the ER, which would eat up a few more hours at least. He sighed and looked at Monica, knowing he couldn't start pondering over what to do now.  
  
We're going, he told her. You need to get that checked out. Now let's go, he said, grabbing their jackets off the hook. Doing a double take at her limping, he stopped her. Okay, here, hold the jackets? he asked, handing them to her. She took them, then gasped as he lifted her up into his arms. This is a better solution, I think, he joked.  
  
I like it, she said with a giggle through her pain and smiled.   
  
For you, anything.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
What is this? Hurt Yourself Day or something? Monica asked as they sat in the emergency room. She had her ankle up on Chandler's lap and he was holding ice on it. It's PACKED in here!  
  
Yeah, and after that _last_ guy who came through, I can see why we're not a top priority.  
  
Ewwww, I know, that's like something you'd see on ER.  
  
Except it's FAKE on ER, he noted, moving the ice around.   
  
she said with a smile.   
  
How's the ankle doing? he asked.  
  
It's feeling better. But I think it's just numb from all the ice. She flashed him a greatful smile. How long have we been here?  
  
About two hours, he said, looking at his watch._ Two hours! _he realized and thought to himself. _It's almost five o'clock! The day is almost OVER! _ he started to panic to himself. _ Oh my God, I've done NOTHING special. I've totally wasted this WHOLE day! And yesterday went SO well! If I could've just done as well today, _he thought sadly, _I might have just pulled it off! But no! I've failed her!_ he tried to calm himself down. _This day isn't over yet, _he glanced around the room and noticed how packed it was._ Oh, God, we're gonna be here all night!_  
  
What's going on in that head of yours? Monica asked.  
  
he asked, snapping back to reality. Oh, nothing, sorry.   
  
she teased. You were just staring off into space for like, three minutes.  
  
Okay, actually- he paused. Actually, I was thinking about you. It wasn't a complete lie.  
  
She smiled. You're so cute, she said.  
  
he said, putting her ankle down. Switch seats.  
  
she asked.   
  
Switch seats so I can hold the ice on the other side, he explained.  
  
she said with a smile and switched with him. He took her ankle again and applied the ice.   
  
How's it feel?  
  
It's okay... although the numbness is starting to wear off, and I'm very aware of the sharp pain.  
  
My poor Monica, he said with a smile. He patted the leg that was up in his lap. You'd think we should be at the top of the list by now.   
  
Yeah, as long as gouging eye number two doesn't come in, she looked at him and they laughed.   
  
I don't think I'll be able to look at eyes the same way for a long time, he said with a smile.  
  
Me either!! she laughed.  
  
He looked at her and grimaced.  
  
Looking at my eye, aren't you? she laughed.  
  
Yeah, sorry.   
  
She smiled Don't worry- then she stopped and looked down.   
  
Looked at MY eye now, didn't you? he asked.  
  
Ummm, yeah, kinda, she admitted in a giggle. Okay, we need to get over this, it's not gonna work if we can never look each other in the eye again.  
  
Or ANYONE for that matter, he realized.  
  
Okay, on three look me in the eye, Monica proposed. One... two... three... On the count of three they both looked at each other. They held the gaze for a few seconds before they broke out in laughter.  
  
For a few minutes there I forgot that my ankle was in agonizing pain, Monica stated.  
  
Yeah, and you didn't want to come, Chandler said, playfully rolling his eyes.  
  
she said with a guilty look.   
  
You're so stubborn, he said, patting her leg. We're out of ice, he said, looking at the bag. It's just cold water now.  
  
It's okay, Monica told him as he was about to get up to get more. I think I'm okay for a while.  
  
You sure?  
  
she told him with a smile.  
  
  
  
she said with a smile.   
  
Monica Bing?? a doctor came out with a clipboard and called.   
  
Right here, Monica told him.  
  
Right this way, the doctor said.   
  
Chandler got up and helped Monica to her feet. Then he put his arm around her and helped her limp into the exam room. _Just like that time that kid on the airplane kicked her,_ he remembered. _ One the way back from Vegas. _All of a sudden that familiar knot in his stomach, that had been there for the past two days, tightened again. _ You have to do something. You can't lose her.  
  
  
  
_Okay, let's take a look at your ankle, the doctor told Monica. This may hurt a little bit, he warned.  
  
She'll never let on, Chandler informed the doctor.   
  
We'll see about that, he said. Chandler took her hand, knowing that she wanted it, but that she wouldn't take it herself. That would be admitting she was weak or something. He was never really sure what was going on in her head. She smiled at him greatfully. The doctor gave her ankle a few squeezes, and Monica in turn gave Chandler's hand a few light squeezes.  
  
I don't think it's _broken_, the doctor informed them. But I do think you've sprained or fractured it. I think we'll send you down for x-rays, then we'll know what to do. You'll probably just need something on it, but not as severe as a cast. I'll have Betty take you down to x-ray, then she'll bring you back here.  
  
Okay, thanks, Monica said. She smiled at Chandler and held up their hands that were still entwined. He smiled.  
  
I'll be waiting here, he told her.  
  
I know you will, she responded with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well, Mrs. Bing, it looks like my suspicions were right, you've sprained your ankle.  
  
Monica said. So what do we do now?  
  
We're just gonna wrap it in an ace bandage, and try to keep you off it for a few days. What will help you mostly is the painkillers I'm going to prescribe.  
  
she said.  
  
Mr. Bing, the doctor said, turning to Chandler. Your task is to keep her off her ankle as much as possible the next two or three days.  
  
Sure thing, Chandler responded. Although it might be kinda tricky, she doesn't like to listen to me that much. She lightly hit his arm.  
  
After a few days if the pain keeps up, or at least is not getting any better, come back to see me.  
  
Great, thanks a lot, Monica said.   
  
No problem. Take care of yourself, the doctor said, handing her the prescription and leaving the room.  
  
You heard him, Chandler said. You're staying in bed.  
  
But Chandler, I...  
  
No buts, he told her. You're staying in bed. That's all there is to it.  
  
she said. Then she broke into a grin. But only on one condition.  
  
_One condition._ Chandler thought. _Lou and his one condition_.Which is?  
  
YOU have to stay in bed WITH me, Monica said, giving him a wink.  
  
We'll see, Chandler said with a smile. Now let's go.  
  
_And I'll pray that she HAS days to stay in bed, _he thought. He looked at his watch. _Six-thirty!_ he realized. _By the time we get home, it's gonna be seven... and she can't do anything, anyway, she has to stay in bed. I've totally messed this up, haven't I?_ he sighed and put his arm around Monica, and used his other hand to steady her. _I may as well enjoy the time we have left, then..._  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The food's here, Chandler announced, bringing in the Chinese the delivery man had just brought.   
  
Great, I'm starving, Monica said from her place lying on the couch. Chandler had refused to let her get up to make anything for dinner.  
  
How's the ankle now? Chandler asked as they sat down with the food.  
  
It's okay, actually. Those pain killers are really starting to kick in!  
  
he said.  
  
Thanks for being great with me today, Monica told him. I really appreciate it.  
  
Chandler told her. _If only I could have done something to make the DAY great,_ he thought. _What was this, come kind of trick to take her away from me? This bad day?_ I love you, Chandler decided to make sure to tell her.  
  
I love you too, Monica said, smiling.  
  
I love you more.  
  
No way.  
  
Yes way, Monica said with a laugh.   
  
We're so sixth grade, he joked.  
  
I like it that way, Monica said with a smile, and leaned in to give him a kiss. Better than those old married couples who never talk and can't stand to look at each other.  
  
Well, our marriage isn't old enough yet. Give it time, he joked. _ Like there's gonna be any time to give it! That joke just came out of no where._  
  
She smiled. Nah. I refuse to let it get like that. Ever. And you know how stubborn I am, she said with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
_That's it_, Chandler realized. _ It's over. I've totally screwed it up. GOD, I'm such an idiot. This was my chance to save her, and I messed it up! I had that great day yesterday, and I let today go down the toilet._ He sighed and put his face in his hands. He looked at Monica who had fallen asleep on the couch, then at the clock that said it was 10:39._ By the time she gets up, it's gonna be too late. If I had thought of something to do today, she wouldn't have hurt her ankle in the bedroom, and she we wouldn't have spend all night in the ER and her on the couch, and maybe I would have succeeded. I can't believe I let this happen._ He sighed and sat down on the table and watched her sleep. He brushed her hair back behind her ear.  
  
I love you, he whispered to her. You mean more to me than anyone or anything. You know that, right? he sighed. I'm so sorry for letting you down.  
  
He sat there, just watching her sleep, and cherishing the time he had left with her. Even though she was asleep, even though he wasn't talking to her, or kissing her, or laughing with her, he still had her.  
  
He glanced at the clock again a while later and noticed it was 11:49.   
  
Eleven minutes.  
  
Part of him wanted to wake her up. But he couldn't do it. He sighed, and knew he had to go into their room. He couldn't sit there and prolong his agony anymore.  
  
He kissed her on the head, and smiled. I love you, he whispered again, then slowly walked into their room.  
  
  
  



	4. 12:01 AM

centerThis is Mine, You Can't Take It  
Part 4/center  
  


[Okay, so this is the final part! I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I had a lot of fun writing it! The last part kinda lacked, though, I dunno. Anyway, thanks for reading! =D Happy back to school to all of you headed back. (Me, too :/) I'm hoping to still have time to write when I go back for the winter term, since I only have one class. But I might be working, so I dunno. If it's a while until I write again, just know... I'll be back!! ;)]  
  
11:55.  
  
Chandler stared at the wall, and flopped back down on the bed. _I can't take this. I wish I could just zoom forward to 12:01 and get this over with._  
  
Images flooded through his mind. London, Vegas, sneaking around, being engaged, their wedding, everything. _How could I have messed this up? Oh yeah, that's easy. I'm CHANDLER.  
  
_He'd never felt so terrible in his life. He'd been given the chance to undo his wife's death, and he messed it up. Sure, he knew he still had a very slight chance, but he doubted it. Not after how the day had gone.   
  
11:57.  
  
_PLEASE, let's just get this over with,_ he begged. _It's torture._  
  
Monica said, coming into their room.  
  
_Oh, great,_ he thought. _I'd already come to terms with her leaving._  
  
he said back.  
  
You still up?  
  
Yeah, just thinking.  
  
How long have I been asleep out there? she asked.   
  
Couple hours, he said. I let you go because I know the painkillers were supposed to make you drowsy.  
  
Yeah, they sure did, she laughed. But of course now I'm not tired at all.  
  
11:59.  
  
I'm gonna go get ready for bed, she said, leaving the room and heading towards the bathroom.  
  
Chandler whispered lightly. He sighed and fell back on the bed again. He didn't even want to look at the clock. _I wonder how many of those other people Lou did this to failed as well? Probably only me._  
  
Okay, wow, my ankle feels FINE now! Monica said, coming back in the room. Painkillers are a miracle. Chandler glanced at the clock.  
  
12:02.  
  
His heart skipped a beat for a second, but then he realized it was probably off a minute or two.  
  
Are you okay? Monica asked him, following his gaze to the clock.  
  
Ummm, yeah. Just... wondering if that clock's set to the right time.  
  
Oh, no, actually it's about two or three minutes slow.  
  
_Slow? SLOW? Did she just say slow? As in it's REALLY 12:04 or 12:05?_  
  
he asked. Are you sure?  
  
Uh huh, Monica said.  
  
  
  
No, Chandler, see, I like to lie about how fast or slow our clocks are.  
  
Oh my God, he said in a whisper.  
  
Why are you acting so weird?  
  
Nothing, just... I love you, he said, then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. So so so so so so so so so much, he added.   
  
I love you so so so so so so so so much, too, she said with a smile. What's with this sudden proclamation?  
  
He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Just... nothing. I thought you should know.  
  
Part of that new life style change? she asked.  
  
Yeah, exactly! See, you know.  
  
She smiled. So remember what we talked about at the hospital? If _I_ have to be in bed, who's supposed to come with me?  
  
he started, searching for a joke. But he couldn't think of one. He couldn't believe it. Had he really done it? Or had this whole thing been a dream? Or was something wrong and everything bad was delayed? He didn't care. She was still here. And it was now officially MONDAY. It was past 12:01 AM and he wasn't back at the fountain. Maybe he HAD succeeded the first day. I'll think about it, he joked.  
  
Maybe I could talk you into it? she asked.  
  
Eh, wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
Or maybe my HANDS could talk you into it... she said, running her hands across his chest, then lower, and lower.  
  
Mon, are you SURE you're up to this? What about your ankle?  
  
It's numb to pain thanks to those painkillers. I'm sure, she said with a smile.  
  
I don't know... he said. Something might happen to your ankle, and I-  
  
Monica said. He stopped talking, and she smiled. she said, putting her finger to his lips, then kissing him.  
  
If you insist, he said, pulling her down to the bed with him. She giggled when they hit the bed. You _sure_ your ankle is okay?  
  
I promise I'll tell you if it's not. She looked at him and smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. You know what? she asked.  
  
he asked her, kissing her neck.  
  
I think I fell in love with you all over again this weekend.  
  
_Obviously,_ he thought to himself with a little laugh, relief flooding through him. You have NO idea how glad I am to hear that, he told her. She didn't think much of his comment. Saturday, right?  
  
she said with a secretive smile. Today. Well, she glanced at the clock. Yesterday technically.  
  
YESTERDAY? But that wasn't as nearly a good a day for us as Saturday was.  
  
I know, but days like Saturday can only happen with people I'm ALREADY in love with, you know? That kind of closeness and joking and stuff.  
  
But yesterday sucked! Chandler said. Joey woke us up early, you hurt your ankle, Rachel ruined your sweater, we spent all night in the emergency room...  
  
And you took care of me, and worried about me, and helped me, and made me laugh, and were the sweetest guy in the world. Again.  
  
he said. I never would've thought...  
  
she said with a giggle. Anyway, I love you.  
  
Oh, God, I love you, too! You have _no_ idea.  
  
I think I do, she told him. If it's even _half_ as much as I love you.  
  
I'm not gonna fight with you over the fact that I love you more.  
  
she mock pouted.  
  
But I do, he said quickly, then leaned in and kissed her. She protested at first so that she could respond, but then she gave up and kissed him back.  
  
He wondered if he would see Lou again, or if he was just... gone... now. As if he had been reading his mind, when Chandler looked up to glance at the clock again, just in case, he saw Lou standing there. He fought the urge to jump, or say something to him, since Monica was right there.   
  
Lou smiled at him, and gave him a wink. Then he placed something on the dresser.   
  
And with that, he was gone.   
  
For good this time.  
  
You know what? Chandler asked Monica with a smile.  
  
she asked.  
  
You're mine, he told her with a smile, leaning down to kiss her again.  
  
As opposed to what I've been the last five years? she asked.   
  
Chandler just smiled, not sure how to respond to that since she didn't know the story. Instead of responding, he leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
You're amazing, you know that? he asked her. Before you I would have rather been alone my whole life, I didn't want compromises, sharing, fights, commitment, one person for my whole life, he smiled But now I can't imagine anything else. Plus the good stuff that I like, seriously had no idea could be this good.  
  
She smiled. I'm glad you chose me to be the one you changed your mind about wanting all that stuff with.  
  
Me, too, he said. Sure your ankle's okay? he asked with a smile, half serious, half joking.  
  
My ankle's _not_ what I'm thinking about right now, she told him with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chandler woke up a little after four am that morning. He glanced at Monica, who was fast asleep next to him. He got up and looked at the spot Lou had last been standing, looking to see what he had placed on the dresser before he disappeared his final time.   
  
A penny, dated 1998. Just like the one that had been left on his dresser the morning after he had met Lou. But then it had been to remind him of what he had to do. Now, he knew, it was to tell him he'd done it.  
  
Thank you, he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
He still couldn't believe that he'd gotten her to fall in love with him all over again during that bad day. He was sure that day had ruined it all. Yet, it had been the one that did it. Maybe there had been a reason for her hurting her ankle after all.  
  
He placed the penny in a dresser drawer, then climbed back into bed. He smiled at Monica's sleeping figure, then wrapped his arms around her.  
  
This is mine, he said to no one in particular again, perhaps the same person. You can't take it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lucy, happy birthday to you!  
  
Everyone cheered and watched the dark-haired blue eyed little girl blow out her fifth birthday candles.  
  
a lighter-haired, younger, but still blue eyed little girl tugged on Monica's shirt. When's _my_ birthday? she asked.  
  
Samantha, you just _had_ a birthday, she told her. Remember? It was just a few months ago? You had a cake and got all those presents?  
  
Oh. Yeah, Samantha remembered. Wait, so when's my next one?  
  
Not for a while, Chandler stepped in, scooping her off her feet. But before Lucy has another one, he assured her.  
  
Okay, good, Samantha said with a smile, wrapping her arms around her father and giving him a hug.   
  
It seems like only yesterday you were just a little baby, Monica said, patting Lucy on the head.   
  
You _always_ say that, Mommy! Lucy said with a giggle.  
  
Well, good, then get used to it, because the older you get the more I'll say it, Monica said with a smile.  
  
Chandler put Samantha down, who ran to the table to join her sister, her friends, and their cousins for the cake. Monica came over to him and smiled.  
  
Well _doesn't_ it seem like just yesterday that she was a baby? she asked.  
  
Definitely does, Chandler agreed, wrapping his arm around Monica. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
You still never told me how you met that guy Lou that we named Lucy after, Monica said.  
  
Oh, him? Well, uh, he just kinda... appeared.  
  
How come I never knew him? she asked curiously.  
  
I, uh, didn't know him for very long, Chandler decided. _But he knew you,_ he thought with a laugh in his head.  
  
Ahh. Doesn't matter, anyway. Obviously he must have done something that made you remember him.  
  
Chandler said, kissing her head. He did.  
  
  
T H E * E N D  
  
I dunno, I think it could've ended better. But I dunno, maybe that's just my feelings since I'm the author and I'm critical of it! LOL. But anyway, it's finished, and I still have a day and a half to spare before I start school! Maybe I can get a stand alone in there. ;) I also decided not to address the fertility issues in this one... because that was too much thinking just for a quick ending. Thanks for reading!! =D  
  
This is dedicated to my cat, Tiger, who's sick and hanging in there. And also to all our other pets who have wings now, Ryan, Charlie, Bonnie & Oliver. (Plus all my goldfish! ;)  
  



End file.
